Unspoken
by Moosical
Summary: Two days after their confrontation with the Volturi.  Edward travels to pick up Renesmee from Charlie's house.  When he gets there Charlie has a lot on his mind and he seems to know far too much.


Edward pulled up outside Charlie's house.

Bella said that he and Charlie could benefit with some mutual bonding over Renesmee.

Edward liked Charlie, always had, but he knew he wasn't Charlie's favourite person. Especially after Jacob allowed Charlie to see his true self. Charlie had always made it clear that he didn't want to know the details, but Charlie knew enough to know that Edward and his family and now Bella were something different.

It had only been two days since the confrontation with the Volturi, everyone was still on edge, but they had agreed to put it all behind them and get on with their lives, whilst the immediate danger was behind them.

Renesmee was very insistent on spending the afternoon with Charlie and no one could face disappointing her, not even Jacob, who was always there, hovering in the background.

Edward made his way to the door, but stopped dead in his tracks as he picked up on Charlie's thoughts, which were unusually loud and clear.

Much to Edward's horror...

Charlie knew.

He knew everything.

The truth about what Bella, Edward and the rest of the Cullens were and the truth about Renesmee.

He knew more details about Jacob and the pack and every last detail about the build up and consequent confrontation with the Volturi.

Edward hesitated.

He then knocked on the door and waited.

Charlie appeared at the door holding Renesmee, Edward quickly scanned the scene in front of him and beamed as his daughter greeted him with a dazzling smile.

He could sense Charlie gazing at him intently.

"Charlie" he said respectfully with a nod of the head.

"Edward" Charlie replied in a tightly controlled voice.

Charlie stood to the side to allow Edward to come in and through to the living room, where he passed Renesmee over to him. "I'd offer you a seat, but you don't really need one do you" Charlie joked, without humour.

Edward gave a tight smile and shrugged, then sat down anyway.

Charlie hovered for a while, but eventually took a seat alongside Edward and Renesmee.

"So let's cut to the chase. I know everything, I don't particularly want to. I mean I quite liked it when I was in my little need to know bubble, but things happen" Charlie said.

Edward nodded solemnly. "You know so much detail I can only assume that in her own little way Renesmee told you" Edward enquired.

Charlie looked lovingly at his granddaughter and ruffled her hair, much to her disgust.

"It wasn't intentional on her part, she fell asleep and I was holding her.

I had picked up her hand and kissed it then I cupped it to my cheek, it was something I always did with Bella when she was a baby, only Bella didn't cause my mind to be filled with such vivid images.

I take it they are her memories" he asked.

Edward looked down at Renesmee, who looked almost guilty, he shook his head, smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"Yes, they are her memories. She's been through so much in the short time since she's been born. It looks like you got a full unabridged account of everything she remembers. I almost wish I could remove some of them, especially those regarding the confrontation two days ago. The rest of our family have one advantage over Renesmee, we don't sleep so we can't be plagued with the nightmares she has."

Charlie was silent, but watched as Edward stared lovingly at his daughter.

_He's actually a good guy_ Charlie thought to himself.

Edward raised an eyebrow and grinned at Charlie.

Charlie groaned and shook his head. "I think I preferred it when I didn't realise you could read my thoughts " he moaned.

Edward chuckled. "Don't worry, it can be our little secret"

Charlie suddenly looked very serious, he put his hand on Edward's shoulder and his eyes locked on to him.

"This all needs to be our little secret. I can't wipe out what I know, but as far as Bella's concerned, I want her to go on thinking that I don't know. Please Edward, the fact I know what you and Bella are doesn't change anything, I still love my daughter, I have even warmed to you and words can't begin to express how much I love my granddaughter, but I think it will be easier for Bella if she thinks I am captain oblivious."

Edward nodded at Charlie.

"Okay, she won't find out from me, but I can't guarantee she won't find out at some time, I mean look how you found out."

Edward and Charlie both looked at Renesmee and smiled.

Charlie knew that some day he and Bella would need to talk, but for now he just wanted to savour the time he had with his daughter, granddaughter and extended family, before they had to move on.

"Just one thing, why on earth does Jacob appear to glow in all of Renesmee's memories" Charlie blurted out.

Edward eyes widened in surprise, he wasn't expecting THAT question.

"Err ..." Edward searched for the right words, there were none. How the hell do you explain imprinting to your infant daughters granddad.

"Trust me Charlie, with all due respect you aren't ready to now that yet, when you are … ask Jacob!"

Charlie looked at the look of discomfort on Edward's face and shrugged He decided not to push it... for now.


End file.
